Repair
Base Durability Restored Hoe Grinding Requires 4 dirt blocks and a golden hoe (or whatever material you can afford). Stack all 4 dirt blocks on top of each other. Aim your hoe at the top most pixel of the second dirt block, so when you till the dirt, it allows you to be able to till the dirt block above it. Being under another dirt block, the block beneath it will reset (non-tilled) and therefore be tillable again - allowing for constant tilling. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akozgVL_aTI best way for starters i think ~ *Kami* Armor Grinding This method is like Armour Grinding but more advanced and quicker. You will need 1 sand, 1 cactus, a set of diamond armour, some diamond, and some regeneration potions. Make the regeneration potions by putting a nether wart with a water bottle, then putting a ghast tear, and finish it off with some redstone to make it longer. You then want to proceed with Armour Grinding, standing near the cactus, whilst the potion is in effect. This creates a longer damage time, allowing your armour to break more, therefore letting you, each time, get more levels.. Then you repair the armour, rinse, and repeat! I got from level 1-50 in 3 times with this method, and with 20 minutes I am already past level 300. Armor and Shovel Also, another great way to level it quickly, while using a shovel, is making a snow man. They will create snow, which you can quickly grab with your shovel. This will destroy your shovel very quickly, which can easily be repaired. After you have gathered plenty of snowballs, find a friend in armour and have a snowball fight. This destroys your armour quickly as well. Golden Combat Weapon :D If your server has a high spawn rate mob trap, such as the Panda design endermen trap, gold axes are an excellent way to level up repair as with sufficient mobs they will last approximately 5 seconds before durability is depleted. They deplete so fast, in fact, you will need to be very careful not to destroy them accidentally. If you specifically have the endermen trap built (which does not utilize a mob spawner) you will also be able to level up combat skills at the same time, making it one of the most efficient skill levelling methods in McMMO. Sword Farming If you wish to level your Herbalism skill at the same time, this method is ideal for you. The only major inconvenience is the amount of time needed to prepare the method. Start out with making a sugar cane farm by placing two rows of sand, followed by one with water. Rinse and repeat as many times as you feel necessary - the more, the better. Plant sugar cane on the sand rows using all the later harvested sugar cane, until all rows are filled with fully grown sugar cane. Now the skill levelling starts: slash the middle part of the sugar cane with your sword as your run down your rows. Your sword will be depleted fast and you will gain 60 experience points (30 each block) in Herbalism for every fully grown sugar cane. When finished, you can use any of the above methods until the sugar canes have grown anew. Garden Maintainence Maintaining the lawn is such a difficult task in Minecraft (not really :P) all those punks just keep bone mealing your grass when you finish clearing it of tall grass and flowers! Those trees never work out the way you want it either! All you want is a nice, small tree that you can sit under and fish, but instead the tree decides to be a huge one and you have to cut it down and there's all these leaf blocks hanging around! Tall grass and flowers are blocks that are best used with shears, but to get the most out of them, use a tool that isn't supposed to be used to cut them down. This is a good method because 1) grass blocks and flowers can be broken instantaneously, so you can grind quickly and 2) sometimes, you just have way too much bones and don't know what to do with them because you have no use for wood at the moment and you have chests filled with food. If you use a tool on something you're not supposed to use it on, then the tool will take 2 points of durability instead of the usual 1 point if you use it correctly. Leaf blocks take a bit to break, but are pretty instant to break with shears, plus there's lots of leaves on trees. ''-Steve'' Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc_Skills